Japans Next Top Model
by pinay-girl100
Summary: Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Midoriko & Kagura compete to be Japans Next Top Model.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Japans Next Top Model

**Author:** pinay-girl100

**Summary:** Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Midoriko & Kagura compete to be Japans Next Top Model.

**Genre:** Drama.

**Pairings:** No Pairings.

**Authors Note:** Thought it would be fun to make a fanfiction inspired by Americas Next Top Model & its different since there arent any pairings in this where there are tons of InuYasha romance fanfictions. R&R & Enjoy. )

- - - - -

**Decision**

She stood there giving each of the 36 contestants a look in the eye. "More than two thousand girls auditioned to get their place in this competition. Yet I narrowed it down to thirty-six & here you all are. But the time has come too make that thirty-six into six," she took a deep breath, "I am now going to be calling out the names of the girls who will competing in this journey to be Japans Next Top Model," said the host Junko Ishihara as she gave each girl a look in the eye. All of the girls had extreme fear in their eyes. They were nervous.

"The first name Im going to call is," she took a pause, "Kagome!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome quickly jumped out of the crow & showed her excitement by jumping up & down as she went too stand right beside Junko. The other girls just stood there, not feeling happy for her as they were still nervous.

"Next... Kagura."

Kagura then appeared & instead of jumping up & down she went to stand beside Kagome. _Thank God, _she thought.

Junko smiled. "The name Im going to call is someone who I thought wasnt appropiate for this competition due to her dull face expression that she kept on her face. But after having a long conversation with her, I changed my opinion & now I believe she she is indeed one of the worthy competitors in this competition. Kikyo."

Kikyo stepped out of the crowd as well & bowed. "Thanks... thanks so much!" she said with a smile on her face as she went to stand beside Kagura.

"Sango, why dont you join us?" asked Junko with a smile.

Sango also appeared with a wide smile on her face & stood infront of Junko with dignity. "Thanks," she mouthed & went to stand beside Kikyo.

The other girls just stood there & stared at the four girls who were happy. They were still very nervous.

"Now I have two more positions left. Two girls will be added to this group," said Junko with a serious tone as she scanned the nervous group of girls who had distressed looks on their faces.

"Midoriko," said Junko with a smile on her face.

Midoriko said nothing but walked passed the group of girls who were giving her glares, but Midorikos face was seen with a smirk & she joined the rest.

"Okay, the time has come," paused Junko, "I shall call the last & final decision for Japans Next Top Model. I think that this girl was one who showed me how wonderful a person could be by being helpful with the rest. She impressed me so much that I think she deffinetly deserves a position here."

The left-over girls just stood there, some of them were looking at the ground, while almost a majority of them already had tears running down their eyes.

"Aya-"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh! Ahhh!" Ayame squeeled with excitement & she stepped out of the group of girls also & began to jump just like Kagome. The other girls just stood there shocked with 'aww' looking faces.

Junko smiled as she saw Ayame join the other girls & as she gave each of them a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" said Ayame as she was crying tears of happiness with Kagome & Sango.

Junko nodded & got closer to the left-over girls. "Well, you made it this far, but competitions always end up like this. Just thank God that you made it this far," said Junko, running out of words to say. "I wish you all the best in life & it was great knowing you all. Oh & remember that you werent chosen because I hated you... you werent chosen because these girls where better than you. Okay, thanks for coming! Bye!" said Junko with a a happy look on her face. The other girls were just shocked & one of them was crying so hard that she couldnt barely control herself.

Junko headed torwards the remaining group of girls & said, "Well, congratulations! Now you girls may go to your hotel & prepare yourself for tomorrow as you may know, tomorrow is the main beginning to reaching your dreams to become, Japans Next Top Model!" The girls cheered & ran to the hotel room, not know what will await for them tomorrow.


	2. The Girl Who Has Bad Fashion Sense

Title: Japans Next Top Model Author: pinay-girl100 Summary: Ayame, Kagome, Sango, Kikyo, Midoriko & Kagura compete to be Japans Next Top Model.  
Genre: Drama.  
Pairings: No Pairings.  
Authors Note: Thought it would be fun to make a fanfiction inspired by Americas Next Top Model & its different since there arent any pairings in this where there are tons of InuYasha romance fanfictions. R&R & Enjoy. )

- - - - -

Decision

She stood there giving each of the 36 contestants a look in the eye. "More than two thousand girls auditioned to get their place in this competition. Yet I narrowed it down to thirty-six & here you all are. But the time has come too make that thirty-six into six," she took a deep breath, "I am now going to be calling out the names of the girls who will competing in this journey to be Japans Next Top Model," said the host Junko Ishihara as she gave each girl a look in the eye. All of the girls had extreme fear in their eyes. They were nervous.

"The first name Im going to call is," she took a pause, "Kagome!"

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome quickly jumped out of the crow & showed her excitement by jumping up & down as she went too stand right beside Junko. The other girls just stood there, not feeling happy for her as they were still nervous.

"Next... Kagura."

Kagura then appeared & instead of jumping up & down she went to stand beside Kagome. Thank God, she thought.

Junko smiled. "The name Im going to call is someone who I thought wasnt appropiate for this competition due to her dull face expression that she kept on her face. But after having a long conversation with her, I changed my opinion & now I believe she she is indeed one of the worthy competitors in this competition. Kikyo."

Kikyo stepped out of the crowd as well & bowed. "Thanks... thanks so much!" she said with a smile on her face as she went to stand beside Kagura.

"Sango, why dont you join us?" asked Junko with a smile.

Sango also appeared with a wide smile on her face & stood infront of Junko with dignity. "Thanks," she mouthed & went to stand beside Kikyo.

The other girls just stood there & stared at the four girls who were happy. They were still very nervous.

"Now I have two more positions left. Two girls will be added to this group," said Junko with a serious tone as she scanned the nervous group of girls who had distressed looks on their faces.

"Midoriko," said Junko with a smile on her face.

Midoriko said nothing but walked passed the group of girls who were giving her glares, but Midorikos face was seen with a smirk & she joined the rest.

"Okay, the time has come," paused Junko, "I shall call the last & final decision for Japans Next Top Model. I think that this girl was one who showed me how wonderful a person could be by being helpful with the rest. She impressed me so much that I think she deffinetly deserves a position here."

The left-over girls just stood there, some of them were looking at the ground, while almost a majority of them already had tears running down their eyes.

"Aya-"

"Oh my goodness! Oh my gosh! Ahhh!" Ayame squeeled with excitement & she stepped out of the group of girls also & began to jump just like Kagome. The other girls just stood there shocked with 'aww' looking faces.

Junko smiled as she saw Ayame join the other girls & as she gave each of them a huge hug. "Thank you so much!" said Ayame as she was crying tears of happiness with Kagome & Sango.

Junko nodded & got closer to the left-over girls. "Well, you made it this far, but competitions always end up like this. Just thank God that you made it this far," said Junko, running out of words to say. "I wish you all the best in life & it was great knowing you all. Oh & remember that you werent chosen because I hated you... you werent chosen because these girls where better than you. Okay, thanks for coming! Bye!" said Junko with a a happy look on her face. The other girls were just shocked & one of them was crying so hard that she couldnt barely control herself.

Junko headed torwards the remaining group of girls & said, "Well, congratulations! Now you girls may go to your hotel & prepare yourself for tomorrow as you may know, tomorrow is the main beginning to reaching your dreams to become, Japans Next Top Model!" The girls cheered & ran to the hotel room, not know what will await for them tomorrow. 


End file.
